The invention relates to a switchgear device comprising a single-pole main switching unit supporting an operating mechanism and at least a first single-pole auxiliary switching unit, said units being arranged side by side in a transverse direction. Each switching unit comprises a rotary bar coupled to a mobile contact bridge guided in rotation around an axis of rotation. Two stationary contacts collaborate with the mobile contact bridge and are respectively connected to a current input conductor. The operating mechanism of the switching units comprises a handle commanding at least one drive rod passing through the bars, an angular movement of said at least one drive rod driving that of the mobile contact bridge between an open position and a closed position of the contacts.